Infernal Heart
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Cada día y cada hora, Mobius es un lugar más peligroso, la Guerra ha devastado todo lo posible, la alineación del Infernal Team y Eggman Nega con Eggman ha provocado la caída de muchos, el Sonic Team perdió la batalla una vez, la primera. Aun hoy luchan por liberar a la gente superviviente, ¿las lágrimas y la sangre derramada serán suficientes para vencer la última batalla...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy yo con otro de mis trabajos... la verdad es que es raro que yo, tenga algo de estos, es nuevo y no es lo que suelo escribir.**

**Bien aquí van algunos datos para que os aclaréis. **

_es una historia multigenero. Pero he puesto solo mistery y adventure. Pero contendrá:_

_Drama, Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Family, Tragedy, Crime, Suspense, Mistery, Angst, Hur/Confort._

_Está clasificado en Rated T, aunque quizás lo cambie a M, por violencia y escenas explicitas de violencia total._

_Una aclaración es que Eggman Nega y Eggman se han unido para conquistar totalmente Mobius, con ayuda de una tal Blacky Rose, quien ha reunido un ejercito de asesinos, llamados "Infernal Heart" constituido por Mephiles, Nazo, Fiona, Scourge y ella, Blacky Rose._

_Escenas de lemmon? Pues mira no lo sé aun._

_Narración de asesinatos? Probablemente._

_Descripción detallada del dolor y de escenas violentas._

_También informar de que Blacky Rose irá dando pasos y tumbos y mostrándoos como ha podido acabar siendo una gran asesina._

_Otros datos._

_He puesto estos OCs, míos:_

_Mark y Rock._

_Y de mis amigos de fanfiction (aclaración: no son estos solos mis amigos, es que voy turnando para salir en historias, en está le ha tocado a estos, pero en otra les tocará a otros tantos, así que no quiero que os sintáis despreciados o marginados, yo os quiero y saldréis en otra)_

_Mochi & Felix de Mochi The Lynx._

_Melody de Karina Tiburmon._

_Blue de SonicBlueBlur._

_Ice de Digicouplesfan. _

_Alexis & Drake de Dulce Angel Oscuro._

_Ahora empecemos después de está explicación, espero que os guste el fic. :)_

**Introducción**

Con el paso de los años, la guerra ha seguido evolucionando, cada persona lucha por sobrevivir en este mundo. El doctor Eggman y su hermano gemelo Eggman Nega, destruyen cada cosa que hay a su camino.

-Blacky Rose- Llamaron con una sonrisa.

-¿Desean algo señores?-

-¿Más destrucción?- pregunto Deccoe avanzando al lado de Blacky Rose.

-¿Más muertes?- pregunto Boccoe colocándose al otro lado de Blacky.

Blacky frunció el ceño con asco, odiaba a esos robots.

-Sí. Quiero la piel de Shadow- Eggman Nega dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

-Y yo quiero la piel de Sonic-

-Afirmativo- confirmo Blacky girándose para salir por la puerta de los dos jefes. Se giró cuando estaba a punto de salir, dio una sonrisa coqueta y picara –Traeré a esos erizos luego de jugar con ellos… y los mataré con mis manitas… jijiji-

Las puertas se cerraron dejando a Blacky apoyada en la puerta, procesando los nombres y todo lo que había oído sobre ellos.

-¿Vas a matarles directamente o qué?-

-Sabes que no-

-¿Por qué?

Frunció el ceño. –No es necesario que hable de eso cuando ya lo sabes- caminó alejándose de él.

-No te metas en problemas Black-

Se giró para verlo con furia. Pegó un puñetazo en aquel metal de hierro dejando la marca de su puño hundiendo el metal hacía fuera. –No te metas en mis asuntos, Mephiles-

Dicho esto, se fue de allí, furiosa. Mephiles se giró para caminar hacia su cuarto. No quería enfrentarse a ella. Podía vencerla, sí, bueno, no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería que su única aliada poderosa se revelase y acabasen en una guerra peor…

De momento le importaba ella y su misión.

Su misión…


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Bueno chicos, como la introducción va a dejar con la duda he decidido subir el capítulo uno tan rápido como la introdución.**

**Espero que os guste una obra nueva y rara que ha salido de mi mente, tan pronto como me iba a acostar ayer a la noche (ayer, miércoles) se me vino a la cabeza está historia, aun no tengo muchos planes pero me han dado unas ganas tremendas de escribirla y ver que os parece. Así que espero que os guste mucho! :)**

**Capítulo 1**

Reviso los papeles. La información de Sonic The Hedgehog. La leyó por encima, no necesitaba mucho, podía matarle utilizando cada una de sus cualidades, su personalidad, esa sería su causa de muerte, rio bajito y dejó los papeles encima de la mesa, estaban muy bien detallados, cada ataque de Sonic cada habilidad especial era increíble, pero nada estaba a su altura. Podría matarlo ahora, sin ningún esfuerzo, pero por alguna razón adoraba jugar con sus víctimas.

Habían muerto muchas personas en sus manos, así era que Eggman Nega y Eggman habían conseguido formar su imperio, la gente huía de ella cuando la veían.

-Blacky- la voz de Nazo hizo que se hizo sonar por toda la sala metálica.

-¿qué?- la voz seria y rígida de Blacky Rose resonó aún más.

Nazo caminó hacia ella. –El doctor me ha dicho que debes quitarte todas esas máscaras y armaduras para que nadie te reconozca.

Blacky miró al espejo, siempre había cubierto su cara con una máscara extraña que Eggman Nega le había hecho, su cuerpo era recubierto por algo metálico que nunca había querido retirar, Nazo desabrocho la máscara atada detrás, y la quito con suavidad.

Sus púas largas rosas cayeron hacía abajo, sus orejas salieron hacia arriba eran violetas, su flequillo revoltoso salió de aquel tono violáceo, al igual que la punta de sus púas. Sus ojos rojos sangre pestañearon al no ver todo gris y ver colores. Se miró al espejo, sus ojos asesinos seguían presentes, no había probado a sonreír.

-Sonríe- hablo Nazo mientras sujetaba su pelo hacia atrás.

Torció la boca intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Su boca intentó articular una mediana sonrisa, Nazo esbozo la primera sonrisa sincera que alguien pudiera ver.

-Lo de sonreír no te va-

Frunció el ceño –Cállate- dijo molesta por el comentario mirándolo con desprecio.

-Ahora déjame quitarte esto- Nazo, abrió y retiro suavemente las prendas metálicas que recorrían su cuerpo. Dejando al descubierto su frágil y delgado cuerpo. Cubierto por un top y unos shorts cortos.

Nazo la observó de reojo para que no se notase lo impresionado que estaba con el cuerpo de ella.

-¿Qué sientes Blacky?-

-No lo sé-

La frialdad del rostro de Blacky confirmaba que estaba sin palabras y que no tenía ni idea de que sentía en ese mismo momento.

-¿Te gusta tu cuerpo?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Y tu cara?-

-No lo sé-

-¿No sabes nada?-

-No-

Nazo solo la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, -Menuda tontería algo tienes que sentir y saber-

-Estoy confusa.

-¿por qué?- pregunto Nazo acercándose aun más a ella. Esto hizo que la cara de Blacky se volviese un poco más seria.

-Invades mi espacio-

-¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a ti, Blacky...?- Respiró cerca de su oreja.

-No me gusta-

-¿Lo qué? ¿qué me acerque?- musito en su oreja suavemente, dando un beso en su sién.

-Odio las caras que pones, pareces un sucio pervertido-

-¿Qué?-

-Cállate, no hables más-

Se levanto de la silla y sacudió sus largas púas.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Nazo mirándola a los ojos.

-A ver al doctor-

-¿A cuál?-

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Dicho esto, Blacky salió de la habitación, que justo era la suya que el doctor Eggman había dado cuando la encontró.

Blacky caminó hacía la habitación en la que se encontraba Eggman Nega, los detectores la analizaron, las puertas se abrieron y cuando ella entró miro al Ejercito Infernal, que la miraban asombrados al verla sin sus armaduras, máscaras y todo lo que la cubría, cuando entró, las puertas se fueron cerrando hasta que Blacky quedo dentro y ellos fuera.

Las miradas habían sido cortadas...

**~0~0~**

Las máquinas voladoras la seguían, volaba a gran velocidad mirando hacía atrás, mientras que lanzaban rayos, ella respiraba agotada y le costaba cada vez más esquivarlos.

Uno impacto en su espalda, precipitándola al suelo, el golpe del choque contra el suelo y el de su espalda la habían dejado fatal, parpadeo una última vez, viendo todo borroso y los robots rodeándola. Cerró los ojos para desmayarse...

**~0~0~**

Despertó en una sala parecida a un hospital. Miró a su alrededor. Pero no articulo palabra, la cabeza estallaba, se la toco, para notar una venda enorme cubriéndola, la espalda le daba punzadas, trato de tocársela, pero el simple contacto de las yemas de sus dedos hizo que desertará la idea.

Entonces lo oyó.

-No-

-Shadow, ¡está herida!- grito una eriza rosa cruzada de brazos.

-Y qué? Yo no confío en ella- protesto Shadow

-Sonic ha dicho que la estaban persiguiendo, ¿cómo puedes decir que no confías, ¿qué te crees que es una espía y que la atacan sin razón?

-Pues sí, esto es obra de Eggman Nega y Eggman, seguro que lo han planeado- protesto el erizo negro de vetas rojas de nombre Shadow.

Miró la escena. Mientras la eriza rosa seguía discutiendo. -No, eres increíble, está herida y se queda, así que evita esos comentarios-

Por la puerta entro un erizo azul y una lince.

La lince se acerco y sonrió -¿Qué tal te encuentras? Mi nombre es Mochi, te he curado las heridas-

-Duele...- pronunció simplemente tratando de mirar su espalda.

-Mi nombre es Blue- sonrió el erizo azul.

Asintió y volvió a mirar el cristal que enseñaba a los dos erizos discutiendo con gran intensidad, uno Shadow y la chica misteriosa de color rosa.

-¿Has oído la discusión?- pregunto Mochi preocupada.

Asintió mirando de nuevo el cristal.

-Amy intenta convencerle de que eres inofensiva, pero Shadow es muy desconfiado, no le hagas mucho caso, es solo que quiere proteger a todos- dijo Blue.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto quitando la tensión Mochi.

-No...-

-¿No?- pregunto.

Giro con gran intensidad agarrándose la cabeza, le dolía.

-¿ESTÁS BIEN?- Se sobresaltó Mochi tratando de ayudarla.

-Ahgh...- emitió un ruido de dolor y apretó los ojos para caer hacía atrás, Blue detuvo la caída, un golpe aunque sea en suave le dolería muchísimo, así que con suavidad la posó en la cama acostándola.

-Pobrecita, si la han dejado mal...- musitó Mochi mirándola con tristeza.

-Sí... dejemos que descanse. Es lo mejor-

-Sí...

Mochi y Blue se alejaron de la camilla, para dejar a la pobre eriza dormida...

**~0~0~**

-Primera parte. Completada-

-Así me gusta Blacky-

Sonrió tétricamente para observarlos levemente.

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Deciros que hay una nueva encuesta para quien no la haya contestado. Y que bueno.**

**QUE ME DEJÉIS REVIEWS! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí traigo el capítulo dos, para que aclaréis dudas, quién es Blacky y algo sobre ella.**

**Espero que disfrutéis, la encuesta de quienes son las parejas... pues mirad. **

**Ha ganado:**

**Sonamy con un total de nueve votos obteniendo un 42%**

**Shadoah con un total de siete votos obteniendo un 33% **

**Bueno, empecemos! **

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

Suspiró en la sala mientras que un erizo azul no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz firme del erizo azul hizo que voltease la cabeza para verlo mejor, sus ojos esmeralda la observaban.

Asintió suavemente y él acercó la silla. Su presencia no le gustaba, parecía intranquilo y un tanto inquieto.

-Me llamo Sonic- sonrió dulcemente -¿y tú?

Miro al erizo y torció la boca desconfiada, a pesar de que Mochi le contaba que Sonic la había salvado, no quería encariñarse con ellos y menos trabar amistad.

-Noah- respondió simplemente, para luego mirar al techo.

-Es un placer Noah- sonrió acariciando su cabeza. –Eres linda-

No contesto, se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-Oye, Noah… ¿por qué esos robots te seguían?- pregunto mirándola atentamente.

Lo miró de nuevo y esbozo una sonrisa un tanto macabra. –Soy una eriza-

-Sí, ya lo veo…- dijo sin entender ninguna de sus reacciones.

-Es culpa tuya-

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo estaría bien, si tu no fueses un erizo, Eggman ha mandado cazar a todos los erizos, para cazarte a ti-

La cara de Sonic cambio por una de asombro, era la primera vez que la eriza decía una frase tan larga, además de lo que había dicho.

Frunció el ceño –Es culpa tuya, todo- agarro a Sonic por las solapas del chaleco y lo acerca a ella. –Te odio, odio que me hayas salvado y odio que hayas perdido-

La expresión de Sonic era una dolida, las palabras que había dicho le habían dolido demasiado, soltó al erizo y se acostó lentamente para no provocarse más daño. Cerró los ojos y no pronunció palabra.

-Hugh…- Sonic solo apretó sus labios, ella tenía razón, si no hubiese perdido, todo habría pasado, pero, muchos habían caído y allí estaba ella Blacky Rose, sonriendo con sorna y a punto de aniquilar al mismísimo Knuckles. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rendirse. Él estaba lo suficientemente herido y sus amigos al borde de la muerte. Huyó como pudo, con ayuda de Tails quien observaba la escena, pestañeo y el horrible ardor de sus ojos hizo que se levantase de la sala y se fuese corriendo.

Noah se levantó para verlo irse. Sonrió –Patético-

Se levantó de la camilla y se dirigió al espejo, echo una mirada a todo su cuerpo –…Hacía tiempo que no me veía así…-

Alisó la ropa que Amy le había dejado y se miró, sus piernas temblaban la presión de su cuerpo, aun le dolía todo. Su reloj comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto irritada.

-Blacky, ¿qué tal todo?-

-Bien- dijo simplemente.

-¿Cuánto tardaras?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Puedes contestar con más de tres palabras?- pregunto molesto.

-Um… no-

-Argh- protesto cada vez más molesto –Bueno, cuando te ganes a Shadow podrías llamarnos

-Difícil-

-¿Por qué, Blacky?

-Desconfía de mí-

-Será fácil, ponle alguna posecilla, si te has ganado a Mephiles, Shadow será más fácil-

-Shadow es protector-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-Desconfía para protegerlos.

-Ah, bueno, entonces haz algo contra nosotros-

-Bien-

-Cortó la conexión-

-Ok-

Bajo su mano de al lado de su boca y se encogió un poco. Las miles de muertes crecieron en su mente, tenía que desahogarse, hacerle pagar a alguien lo que le dolía la espalda.

Sus ojos se fueron hacía la puerta, estaba un poco cansada, pero no tenía ganas de dormir. No quería ser débil. El ataque que Eggman planeo fue más mala opción de lo que creía, debió hacer caso a Nega, pero aquello le había parecido más realista.

Por la puerta entro una eriza rosa, Amy. Tenía las púas atadas en una coleta y vestía una camisa azul y rosa de cuadros y unos legguins negros con unas bailarinas. Siempre iba bien vestida y le hacía una visita, pero esta vez no traía una cara amable.

-¿Odias a Sonic?-

No dijo nada más que un suspiró de cansancio.

-Por favor… contéstame.

Noah se giró a verla. –Lo odio más de lo que pueda odiar a nadie-

-¿por qué?-

-Él ha perdido…

-Pero eso no es culpa de él, habría ganado si no fuera por nuestra culpa, nos quiso proteger-

-Cállate…- musito débilmente –no quiero oírlo, vete con tu novio, no quiero discutir, me duele todo…-

Amy suspiro –No lo trates mal, está a cargo de nosotros junto con Shadow, no quiero que haya problemas-

-Bien, tranquila, no causaré problemas-dijo para sentarse en la cama.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Amy.

-Sí-

-Descansa, las heridas sanan con el tiempo-

-pero nada cerrará en mi interior…- musito frunciendo el ceño. Amy lo oyó, la miro triste y se fue de allí.

**~0~0~**

Tras salir de la habitación de la eriza, Amy se apoyo en la puerta con pesar. Quizás ella lo había perdido todo en la guerra, eso le dolía, pensar como acabaron sus padres, quizás su novio, o sus hermanos.

Apretó su pecho, como queriendo tocar y exprimir su corazón, pero no pudo hacer más que callarse.

-Ella ha sufrido, estoy segura…- suspiró.

-Amy- la voz fría de Shadow la llamó.

-¿Eh? Sí, dime-

-Tenemos reunión para hablar de esa- expresó señalando el cristal para verla recostada en la cama, mirando las luces.

-Se llama Noah, no la llames así-

-Sí, lo que digas-

Amy suspiró frustrada pero no se quejó.

-Vámonos- volvió a repetir Shadow, poniéndose en marcha.

-Voy…- dijo para caminar detrás de él, pero antes de irse, la miro con curiosidad.

Noah era misteriosa… quizás tarde o temprano se abriría a ella y podrían ser amigas, sí… quizás.

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que os guste este y que dejéis muchos reviews! Gracias por leerme!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El tercer capítulo, he tardado lo sé. lo siento, pero empecemos, voy a cambiarle el Rated, supongo que por que he decidido hacer lemmon y hoy hay algo picantillo, espero que os guste.**

**Y el leve Sonamy y Shadoah que empieza, jes, jes, jes. Comencemos.**

* * *

** Capitulo 3**

Habían ido a la reunión a la estúpida reunión, mierda, tenían que hablar de algo que se veía que le afectaba, era él, él era la persona que más le importaba, si tenía que escoger entre el mundo y Sonic, lo escogía a él. Y eso estaba claro, a sus veinte años, Amy no había cambiado mucho en apariencia, pero si en carácter, ahora Sonic y ella llevaban una extraña relación, no había besos en los labios ni sexo, eran más bien, abrazos, besos en la megilla o en la frente, pero besos, largos silencios observándose, sonrisas cómplices, y se contaban todo. Una relación, rara. Pero que a ella le encantaba, su amor por Sonic en todos estos años, solo había florecido más y madurado, lo amaba más que a nadie. Y en esa estúpida reunión estaban hablando de la orden de Eggman de cazar a todos los erizos, por eso estaba irritable, aunque Sonic no lo publicase a los cuatro vientos, se notaba que estaba realmente afectado, y eso la destrozaba, ojala pudiera hacer algo por él, no podía desviar el tema, porque aparentemente ya se había acabado, ahora Tails apuntaba lo último de las sugerencias que Ice y Drake habían dado, que habían sido los que más habían hablado en la reunión, o por lo menos en ese tema.

Cuando terminó de apuntar, paso la hoja, seguramente el último punto de hoy.

Tails tragó saliva al leer el último punto.

Amy rezó quería descargar la furia por ver a Sonic así de mal, asi que rezo para que le molestase y pudiera gritar.

-El último punto...- su voz se entrecortaba, las miradas de ira de Shadow lo dejaban sin aire, realmente daba miedo. Trago saliva, debía decir de que se trataba a pesar de que el ya la consideraba inofensiva -La eriza rosa-

-Noah- dijo Sonic en un suspiro alzando la vista.

-Noah...- corrigió Tails, eso hizo que la sangre de Shadow hirviese lo enfurecía, ella y su nombre, su mera presencia aquí le molestaba.

-Yo, perdonad- Melody hablo -creo que debemos darle una oportunidad, quiero decir, estemos atentos a ver que hacer pero no estemos mucho encima de ella, una oportunidad podemos dársela, no parece mala chica-

Ice asintió -se la merece como yo-

-No- nego Shadow.

Y Amy arremetió contra él.

-NO, NO, NO, NO, ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABES DECIR, ARGH ME DAS ASCO CUANDO TE PONES EN NEGATIVO, MIERDA NO TIENES NI IDEA DE SI LA HA PASADO MAL.

_Si la tengo _pensó Shadow, pero simplemente apretó los puños y frunció el ceño.

-Rose...- gruño furioso.

Sonic trago saliva y medio sonrió, sabía que en parte estaba enfadada por lo de antes, ya se conocía perfectamente a Amy... la conocía muy bien.

-MIERDA SHADOW, SE MERECE UNA OPORTUNIDAD-

La lucha de palabras comenzó, Amy era la única que podía o se atrevía a protestarle a Shadow cuando el estaba furioso, a pesar de que ambos siempre o casi siempre estaban en desacuerdo, se llevaban bien, pero esta vez Amy no quería hablar más.

-AL MENOS HABLA CON ELLA, NO LA CONOCES-

_Ojala no la conociera. _volvió a pensar el erizo negro, cuando vio a Amy marcharse, aunque claro, eso nadie lo sabía, por lo que iría a verla, aunque se arrepentiría. Pero por Amy, debía hacerlo.

Entonces, vio como Sonic, se marchaba tras ella, nadie dijo nada, todos habían aprendido a no meterse en esa "relación" desde aquel incidente.

**~0~0~**

Sollozaba, dios, estaba furiosa, odiaba discutir con Shadow, odiaba que a Sonic le hicieran daño, odiaba que no le dieran una oportunidad, nadie sabía lo que esa chica había sufrido, o el dolor que le causaron los soldados de Eggman, lo mal que lo debió pasar, las muertes que habría visto allí arriba, ¿y si sus padres habían muerto? ¿o su novio? Dios eso sería horrible, que haría ella sin Sonic? ella escogería a Sonic antes que al mundo, suspiro mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Mierda, lloraba, odiaba llorar, se hacía fea, y así quizás Sonic no la quisiera en un futuro. Como él le había dicho.

Pero en fin, Noah se merecía una oportunidad como se la había dado a Ice, Melody y Mochi, demonios, no era tan difícil.

Lloro un poco, hasta que oyó su tenue voz.

-Ames...-

-Oh, Sonic...- se giro a verlo. -Yo, lo... lo siento...

Que guapo estaba, sus púas habían crecido algo más, se había dejado un flequillo desordenado que lo hacía ver juvenil y hermoso, sus ojos verde esmeralda, cada vez la engatusaban más. Estaba guapisímo con aquella chaqueta y esa bufanda, sus brazos estaban más musculados, y ya era un adulto, veinticuatro años. Que guapo y que loca la tenía.

¿Y ella? Llorando a moco tendido, de seguro sus ojos ya estaban rojos, estaría horrible, por favor que no, tenía que parar, comenzó a limpiarse los ojos con brusquedad, no quería que la viese así.

-Ames... tranquila- la abrazo y la rodeo con sus brazos -Shadow ha ido a hablar con ella, y no te preocupes, estás guapa-

Siempre sabía tranquilizarla, ella también envolvió sus brazos al rededor del erizo, y comenzó a llorar, llorar por Noah, por él y por la discusión, si había madurado pero sentía mucho y no quería que nadie sufriera realmente lo pasaba mal por todos los que estaban arriba. Sentía por todos, era empatica.

Y a veces le molestaba, por ser tan sensible, pero eso a Sonic... le encantaba.

**~0~0~**

Entro en el cuarto de está la eriza rosa se giro a verlo y se sentó inmediatamente. Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-No pedí que me salvaran, cálmate, quieres?- su voz sonaba burlona, pero no sonrió.

Hizo una mueca, ¿ni una sonrisa de burla? Oh vamos, ¿qué demonios había sido de la Noah que él conocía?

-¿Entonces a qué has venido?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Yo no he venido a nada, me desmaye y me trajeron aquí, nada más.

_En cierta parte es así... _Pensó la eriza rosa.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?-

-Te he echado de menos-

Eso era el colmo, la boca de Shadow casi se desencaja de su lugar, ella había hablado de aquello, en plena discusión le había dicho algo bonito, eso seguía funcionando por desgracia por lo que solo suspiro y se acerco a ella sin fruncir el ceño, resoplo muy cerca de ella, estaban cerca, sus rostros frente a frente a unos pocos centímetros, con suerte ninguno podía hacer que sus respiraciones se mezclasen, una ventaja para Shadow, si no, ya la habría besado.

-¿Y tú a mi?- pregunto ella.

-Puede-

Noah solo siguió mirándolo, Shadow la miro a los ojos, ¿ni una sonrisa? Algo malo le había pasado, era extraño que se haya revotado contra el Faker, ella nunca echa la culpa a los demás y nunca "odia", una curiosidad lo invadió pero calló, no se mostraría preocupado con ella, no lo haría.

-¿Me deseas?

La pregunta pillo un poco desprevenido a Shadow, siempre había sido directa, pero esta vez, le chocó, acababan de reencontrarse luego de 5 años, el tenía 26 años, y ella tendría unos 23, estaba hermosa, había adelgazado un poco, aunque antes ya estaba delgada, le preocupo que tuviera problemas con la comida o algo así, sus pechos... habían aumentado algo más y tenía más curvas, y unas sensuales piernas, aparto esos pensamientos.

-¿Me deseas aun?- pregunto nuevamente.

Shadow se giro para marcharse, pero una pierna de Noah lo acerco a ella, ahora si estaban cerca, la respiración de Noah sonaba en su oído, era cálida, muy cálida.

-Respóndeme- mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del erizo.

-Dios...- gimió.

Noah se sintió satisfecha, pero no sonrió, con ambas manos hizo que se girase para verse frente a frente, se engancho a él con las piernas y rozo ambas entrepiernas, sacando otro gemido del erizo y un suspiro a ella, beso los labios ardientemente al erizo negro.

-Eres mío aun- gimió contra sus labios, mientras que las manos de Shadow la recorrían entera, ambos habían sucumbido.

-Eres mía, Noah...

Esas palabras la estremecieron, haciéndola recordar...

**_FLASBACK:_**

_-Tienes alguna confesión o algo así?- rio Noah mirando a los ojos a Shadow._

_-Y tú?_

_-He preguntado primero eh!- se quejó con una sonrisa Noah._

_-Dilo y contestaré yo-_

_-Creo que eres guapo Shadow-_

_Alzo una ceja -¿qué? ¿esa es tu confesión?-_

_-No hay más- Sonrió y se acerco más a él, poniéndolo algo nervioso, aunque el no lo reconocería, la eriza siguió sonriendo y prosiguió -Te amo más que a nada Shadow, te deseo, me encantas, quiero que seas mío. No quiero, serás-_

_Shadow tosió, estaba poco familiarizado con estas confesiones, pero suspiró y poso sus labios sobre los de su acompañante. Ambos comenzaron un beso fogoso y subido de tono, mientras Shadow acariciaba a Noah._

_-Yo también te quiero y te deseo-_

_-Eres mío, Shadow, solo mío-_

_Suspiro contra sus labios y las carcias comenzaron a subir._

_-eres mía Noah... solo mía..._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Se separo de él y bajo de su ensoñación, cinco años que no se veían, pero seguía sintiendo algo por él, por su bien, esperaba que solo fuera atracción.

-Hay una ventana, grande, transparente si pasa alguien, tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones que supongo que no te apetece dar-

Shadow asintió.

-Esto no quedara así, Noah- frunció el ceño.

-Si es verdad, compensaré a tu amiguito, lo acarició y se agacho para depositar un beso en él. -Ahora, vete-

-NO ME REFERÍA A ESO- grito mientras ella lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

Sonrió, al menos se había ganado algo a Shadow.

**~0~0~**

-¿Sí?-

-Segunda fase completa-

-Bien echo... bien echo...

**Bueno, hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado! **

**RECORDAD, EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SERÁ EN RATED M!**


End file.
